New Heights
by djlee6
Summary: One Shot. As Hiccup tries to convince Aster to fly with him, the Guardian of Hope thinks back to how they met and how he fell for the Viking.


was watching Rise of the Guardians again and got this idea

PS aster is in human form but has his tatoos and ears and tail and such

enjoy~

ooooooooooooo

"Come on! It's fun! You'll love it,"

Aster frowned at the boy. He didn't like the idea of denying Hiccup anything but this was asking him to step way out of his comfort level. "I dunno, kiddo...Seems a bit...dangerous,"

"Please? I know it's scary at first, but it really is worth it," Hiccup encouraged. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you,"

Aster rolled his eyes, a slight hint of red coloring his cheeks. His ears were back in displeasure as he eyed the Night Fury looking at him with those cat-like eyes, those pupils wide with innocence. "I dunno...Ya think ya can keep your pet under control,"

Toothless grumbled and narrowed his eyes at the comment and Hiccup rolled his eyes, patting the dragon's head. "First of all, Toothless isn't a pet. Second, he'll behave. It's not like you've given him a reason to hurt you or anything," Toothless calmed back down at that and propped onto his back legs, cocking his head as he looked at Aster.

The Guardian of Hope let a small smile cross his lips as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Look, kiddo, I appreciate the invitation but flying and I...don't agree,"

Hiccup frowned. "Everyone's nervous about flying at first. But you won't get over your fear by avoiding it,"

Aster smiled softly at the small boy and couldn't help but think back to how they met.

It had been a few years since Pitch had been defeated. Soon after the battle, Jack and Aster had grown to be close friends and so Jack took the bunny to Berk claiming they didn't have a Spring or Easter. Aster, not able to stand for some place not having Spring or Hope, quickly insisted on hiding eggs on the island. Jack had laughed at the villagers reactions when he watched the next day as everyone woke. A lot of people thought they were cursed and began panicking. Aster had felt insulted when the damn chief had to try and calm everyone down. Huffing,he had just been ready to leave and never see the island again when he heard a young voice speak up.

It had been Hiccup, holding one of his eggs and talking to the villagers, assuring them that they weren't a curse or something evil. They were just painted eggs. He admitted he had no idea where they came from but suggested that maybe it was small token from one of their gods. A sign that the gods were happy the village maintained peace despite all that they had been through.

Aster had been stunned by the boy's words and smiled. He felt touched that the child calmed the village down on behalf of his gifts. Aster turned to Jack and asked the Winter spirit about the boy and Jack explained that the boy was named Hiccup and was the chief's son. Jack shrugged and explained that people "just respect the kid because he's kinda a hero".

The next year Aster had returned to the island and hid his eggs again. When he watched the next day, he was relieved to find that people were more welcoming of the gifts. They collected the eggs they came across and placed them on their porches and in their windows, kids comparing all the colors.

Eventually, Aster came across Hiccup sitting by himself, his pet dragon rolling around in the grass that was usually covered by snow. Aster watched from his spot in the nearby brush as Hiccup carefully picked up one egg after another from a small pile he created, carefully turning the eggs back and forth and running his fingers over the many colors. Aster actaully felt his heart skip at the serene smile on Hiccup's face as he admired the artwork.

Suddenly Hiccup spoke up, his voice making Aster's heart beat faster. "What do you think made all these colors, Toothless?" The black dragon looked over to the boy but provided no answer. The boy kept talking. "They're so bright and they blend so well...I would love to have colors like this..." Hiccup sighed, looking to the pile of eggs and setting the one he was observing carefully on top. "God or not, whoever made these has no idea how lucky they are to have such colors,"

Aster chuckled half-heartedly, hating to see the child saddened but not knowing what he could do about it. "Guess I should appreciate them more then," It was true; Aster was so used to the colors they seemed a given.

Hiccup jolted from his sitting position and faced the brush where Aster was hidden, shocking the Guardian. After all, there was no way the kid heard him, right?

"Who's there?"

Or maybe he did...

Aster's brow furrowed. Hesitantly, he stood, revealing himself. When he saw the way the boy's eyes widened, Aster knew the other could see him. "Blimy..." he breathed out. Carefully, he stepped from the brush and moved closer to the boy, trying hard not to frighten him. Hiccup's eyes widened but he remained as still as he could. Stopping a foot in front of him, Aster offered a smile and lowered down to one knee so he didn't have to look down to the boy. "Well, hello there. Hiccup, right?" The brunet nodded, still stunned. The bunny chuckled. "Didn't mean to frighten ya, mate. Just...usually people can't see or hear me unless they believe in me. Imma bit curious as to how you can,"

Hiccup shook his head lightly, his eyes darting to take in every detail of the tall stranger kneeling before him. "You left those eggs?"

Aster nodded, smiling brighter. "Got the word from a friend of mine that there's no Spring or Easter here. So I thought I'd bring it to you,"

"Easter?" Hiccup's brow furrowed in confusion.

"It's a holiday," Aster clarified. "My holiday. See, Imma Gaurdian. The Guardian of Hope. So every Spring I hide eggs for kids to find,"

Hiccup smiled but still looked confused. "What do eggs have to do with hope?"

Aster shrugged casually. "Spring is about new beginnings. The eggs are...symbolic,"

Hiccup nodded in understanding before gnawing at his lower lip in thought. He figeted a bit and Aster couldn't help but find it adorable. "So...You...made all those colors?"

Aster grinned. "Ya like em?"

Hiccup smiled shyly and nodded. "We don't have colors like that on Berk. They're so bright and...I dunno," He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

Aster chuckled. "Tell ya what: next Easter when I come by, I'll bring ya some of my paints that I use. Would ya like that?"

Hiccup's eyes lit up and he grinned. "You mean it?! It's no troube?"

"Consider it thanks for telling everyone my eggs weren't cursed," Soon after, Aster left. But he made good on his promise and the next year, he left an abundance of different paints along the side of Hiccup's home, hidden in the shade where no one would find them (in fact, Aster hid them so well, he led Hiccup to them to be sure the brunet saw them). Dozens of glass bottles filled with blue, pinks, lavender, lilac, yellow, green, and a rainbow of others, all classic and pastel shades. Seeing Hiccup's face light up made the bunny's heart hammer in his chest. When the small boy threw his arms around the Guardian and thanked him over and over, gushing over the beauty of each color, Aster realized: he was in love.

Still, Aster said nothing. But he did make sure to come and visit Hiccup more often than just Easter. Though he didn't care for the cold, Aster loved watching Hiccup use the paints. Whenever there was particularly bad weather and everyone was forced to stay in, Hiccup experimented with all of the colors, taking delight in how each picture turned out.

Aster once asked during one of these storms what Hiccup thought of "Jack Frost's work" and was shocked to see that Hiccup had never seen Jack for himself. In fact, Jack was refered to as Jokul Frosti. When Hiccup asked about the Winter Spirit, Aster smiled and said that Jack wasn't the kind of person that could be explained that that Hiccup would have to meet him for himself. Surprisingly, Hiccup dropped the subject, finding painting much more interesting. Needlesstosay, Aster found himself growing more and more smitten with the boy the more time he spent with him.

Another Easter had passed just days ago, marking the third year Aster had known Hiccup. The bunny had made a deal with Jack just a short while before Easter so the warm weather would last a little longer: if Jack gave a few days of sunshine to the island so Aster could spend time outside with Hiccup, then Aster would let Jack snow all over Easter in Burgess next Easter. Jack laughed and agreed, not bothering to ask why since he had noticed how fond the bunny was becoming of the boy. As much as Jack loved being playful and childlike, he wasn't clueless. In fact he encouraged the bunny to just confess his feelings for the human.

Easier said than done. But Aster had been happy enough to be in Hiccup's company.

That was until the conversation veered to personal fears and Aster admitted to a fear of flying which Hiccup was now trying to help with. Really, all Aster wanted to do was impress the kid with the story about the battle against Pitch. He didn't mean for things to take such a turn. Him and his mouth...

He was broken from his thoughts by the feel of Hiccup grasping his wrist, making him blush and look down into those wide green eyes. Green like Springtime... A crooked smile graced those lips. "Come on. I want to do something for you after you've been so nice,"

Aster chuckled. "Kiddo, it's kinda my job to be nice to kids,"

"Just come on!" He dragged Aster over to Toothless who moved to allow Hiccup to climb on. The brunet held a hand out to Aster. "I promise it'll be nice and easy,"

Aster wanted to say no. He really did. But those pleading eyes were so damn sweet and wanting... Before he knew it, Aster had climbed on to sit behind the boy, blushing at the close proximity and holding onto the small space of saddle between them.

Hiccup grinned. "Hold on!"

Before Aster could ask how he would stay strapped on, Toothless took off and Aster had to keep from screaming, his arms quickly scrambling to grab Hiccup's waist, squeezing the boy close to him. His heart flew up to his throat and Aster was convinced he was going to die.

But just as quickly as the air surged past them, it calmed down and eventually Aster had the courage to open his eyes again. He was in awe as he realized they were still in the air, the island of Berk now below them and looking so serene. The air glided past them so naturally...It was nothing like being in North's sleigh... "Wow..."

"Think you can ease your grip there?" Aster's face flushed again as he quickly moved to let go of Hiccup, muttering a soft sorry. He was stopped by Hiccup's hand resting on his own. "Y-you can hold on...Just not so tight,"

Aster's heart sped to a mile a minute. Not trusting his own voice, Aster just eased his hold but still hugged Hiccup's frame to him, enjoying the warmth coming off the form. His chest swelled with happiness when he felt Hiccup lean back into him. He rested his chin atop Hiccup's head, enjoying his warmth and scent and engraving the moment into memory.

Hours passed without a word said and eventually the sun was setting. Just as the beginings of darkness came about, Hiccup leaned forward to pat Toothless on the head in a silent request to land which the Night Fury obeyed without question.

When they landed, Aster couldn't help but be disappointed. He didn't like the idea of letting Hiccup go. Still, he allowed it and slipped off from the saddle before offering a hand to help Hiccup, which the brunet accepted with a small smile. "Thank you, Hiccup,"

Hiccup's smile widened. "Get over your fear?"

Aster smiled in return. "I think so...At least if nothing else, it's a good start,"

"That's good," He looked to the growing darkness. "Guess you'll have to leave soon, then..."

Aster nodded. "I'll be back soon," Hiccup nodded. He bit his lip and figeted a bit, much like when they first met. Aster quirked a brow, his ears perking up. "What is it?"

Hiccup looked back up to the bunny, seeming nervous and excited all at once. A blush on his cheeks, he eventually gestured for Aster to kneel down. Chuckling, Aster did so, resting on one knee. Before he could ask again, Aster's eyes widened at the feel of lips on his cheek. He was frozen when Hiccup pulled back, smiling shyly. "Come back again soon, okay?" Aster only managed a dumb-founded nod at which Hiccup grinned even wider before ushering Toothless home and leaving the Guardian behind.

Overcoming his shock, Aster looked to the Moon and smiled, giving a silent thanks to MiM.

oooooooooooooooo

fluff...rabbit fluff...

plz review~


End file.
